slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Flowering Fortress
"It's not your friend." The Flowering Fortress is a small yet wide area that guards a large lilac flower. This island is mostly circular that appears to spiral around to the middle and is almost maze-like. This area is temporary, and will disappear if the main flower is destroyed. Environment The area has beautiful bright green grass and has vines growing among the walls. Flowers creep along the vines, which can be vacced. It appears to be thriving in terms of nutrients and even more so to be perfect for growing plants. Alongside that, it has feral slimes everywhere, ranging from a Grass Slime to Tarr wrapped in vines. All of which have appeared to have consumed the flowers on the vines though. Resources * You can collect clumps of loose soil and take it to your ranch, where you can use it as a one-time fertilizer. * The flowers are vaccable. * Corrupted versions of the normal fruits grow here. Corrupts have a chance to make slimes be unable to produce plorts for a day. Vined Flowers These are a very complex part of this enviroment unlike others. Although they're mainly used for quick collection of sunlight, these flowers can cause... certain effects with slimes. Due to the high amount of flowers in the area and their unnaturally fast regeneration time, naturally occuring slimes on the island digest high amounts of these flowers, and suffer the side effects harshly. The toxins in these flowers is sky blue, but despite it's seemingly innocent coloration, it is still not safe. It cannot harm a rancher unless it enters through a cut or wound, but there's a rare chance it'll just heal the wound instead of causing any bad effects. Contrary, even the slightest contact can be fatal to a slime, as the slime will soak up the toxin and experience the effects immediately. * Bad Effects ** Becoming Feral (most common) ** Becoming Tarr ** Victim stops producing plorts ** Amnesia ** Victim becomes sick ** Lowered intelligence and speed * Good Effects ** Can heal wounds quickly ** Contains high nutrients ** Reduces pain taken ** Restores memories ** Increases strength These flowers are also very appealing to slimes, and most will try to eat them, for the better or the worse. Luckily, these effects aren't entirely permenant, as they only last... for two months after the consumption of one flower. Huh. Some ranchers can attempt making an antidote, but unless the slime is needed to destroy the flower, the flower should be ridded of first. Upon the Queen Flower's destruction, everything will disappear, including the toxins and their effects, but will not reverse any damage. Parasite Flowers These flowers grow mainly in the ground and are alot rarer than their vined equivalent, only about one growing in the area. They are connected to one large flower and take nutrients in other places to feed the "queen" flower. They also have no effects within their petals, but their stem is filled with the toxin to make up for it, though having less than a vined flower. With that, their main defense mechanism is the ability to create vines from the ground. Because of the toxins within the flower, it is safest to dig it up, but Ranchers will not suffer any harm by simply ripping it out of the ground, but it's most recommended to keep the ripped out flower away from slimes, as the toxins will leak out of the stem. These are also the only flowers with dark violet petals that originates from the Queen Flower, which makes them more notably different. Queen Flower The Queen Flower is the main flower of the area, and grows to an impressive height, being a little bigger than a three story house, with lilac petals and orbs around a spiral stem. Though quite beautiful, they can control thorned vines similarly to a Parasite Flower, yet larger to meet to scale with the Queen. These large yet quick vines will dart out and create walls, attack, and coat themselves in toxins. Despite the large size of the Queen Flower, it can be an easy win if you have the right slimes. Fire slimes would be the MVP of this match, followed by metallic slimes, as they aren't affected by the liquid. Dark Slimes In order to destroy the flower without a fire based slime, you must disconnect the blue sacs at the top, which stops toxin production and severely slows regeneration. Next, cutting out the purple orbs would help plenty, as it is connected to the core of the flower. Finally, either throw in some herbicides, let it wilt on it's own, or stab it to death. To destroy it with a fire based slime, it becomes much simpler. Burn the sacs on top, and then a hole via burning away one of the orbs. Due to the moisture in the flower, it can become a bit hard to burn straight through, but once you do, it's very easy to finish off. Just set fire into the inside, and it'll catch fire inside out. Just be cautious, through all steps, that your slime does not touch any toxins. Some may be left over even when production stops. Characters This area could be considered too dangerous to live in, and it gets destroyed anyways, so why'd you want to live here? If you decide to live here for whatever reason, though, I won't stop you. Roleplays This section is also free to edit. * Roleplay; The First Trivia * It's fine to depict the flowers in any shade of purple. There's no real color, just your imagination. The article only mentions colors to the flowers for people who don't have imaginations. * How many times have I typed the word "toxins" now? Really! Gallery Some kinda map thing drawn with a crayon.png Category:Warm Category:Island Category:Sheep Slime's Pages